Tearful Heart
by Lunar Usako
Summary: This takes place during the R breakup. Usagi is devastated by the breakup and ends up letting that affect her Senshi work. You have to read the story to find out more! I can't give away my story now, ne? ^_^ *has some violence*
1. Default Chapter

Tearful Heart  
(thanks for the title, Stef-chan!)  
(Any time! :D --Stef's note)  
by Lunar Usako  
chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I think we all know who owns Sailor Moon, don't you agree? ^_^;; Just to clarify everything, Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. So don't sue me, kay?  
  
Usagi happily walked down the sidewalk of her neighborhood. Life was great! She had her Mamo-chan, and she escaped without a detention thanks to Haruna-sensei's date. She whistled the beautiful melody of the star locket her and Mamoru shared. Nothing was going to ruin her beautiful day.  
'Ah..no detention...I'm off to the arcade, and life is great!' she thought with a grin as she stood in front of the arcade's double doors. She could see Motoki leaning on the counter with his head propped up on his hand talked to none other than Mamoru. Her heart skipped a beat, as it did everytime she saw her Mamo-chan. Everytime she saw him, it was as if she fell in love with him all over again.   
'Mamo-chan,' she thought with a sigh. She silently walked into the   
Crown, putting her finger to her lips to signal to Motoki that she wanted to surprise Mamoru. She crept up behind him and quickly put her hands on his eyes.   
Motoki grinned at the cute picture they made.  
"Guess who?" she teased in a sing-song voice.  
"Hmm...could it be Usako?" he answered back teasingly. She let her hands fall to her sides and gave him a sunny smile.   
"How'd you know, Mamo-chan?" she asked. "I have my ways," he replied in a mysterious tone. "Usako, we have to talk," he said in a serious voice.   
"Okay, Mamo-chan!" Usagi chirped.   
'Let's see..either he'll tell me how much he loves me, or just go on a kiss me,' she thought with a grin. As soon as they went to the back room in the arcade, she puckered up her lips. 'Here it comes,' she thought.  
Mamoru looked at her lips invitingly. 'Damn dreams,' he thought. 'But I have to do it...for Usako.'  
"Usagi," he sternly said, using her full name. She looked up   
questioningly.   
'He never uses my real name..what happened to Usako?' she thought nervously. "H..Hai, Mamo-chan?"   
"Usagi, I don't think we should see each other anymore..I..I don't have the same feelings for you anymore. I don't love you. I don't see how I could love a fourteen year old anyways. I mean, c'mon, you're..you're jail bait!! Maybe Serenity wasn't to Endymion, but I can't let the past rule my love life. I want to live my own life..I'm not Endymion, Usagi. So..find someone else." he stated flatly. He covered up any emotions from showing through his eyes, using those barriers he had formed as a child when he was living in the orphanage.  
Usagi was in shock. All she heard was, "..don't love you...jail bait...not Endymion..find someone else.." Usagi heard a far away cry, a whimpering-like sound, and realized it was her. She finally came back to Earth and let out a soul-searing wail.  
Meanwhile, in the arcade, things were going on as usual. As Motoki was cleaning a glass, everything froze as someone let out the most heartbroken wail they had ever heard.  
In the back room, Usagi had fallen to her knees on the floor, tears leaking out of her eyes uncontrollably. She had no breath, all she knew was pain, heart wrenching pain; she couldn't speak, all she could do was sob and whimper. She shook uncontrollably, rocking back and forth, half in shock, half   
in a nervous breakdown.  
Mamoru was frozen. He had never imagined that the break up would end in this! He didn't know what to do, in all his years of medical training, he had never seen this, he had to admit that he was absolutely terrified. Seeing Usagi in this state made him want to vomit. She wasn't supposed to be in all this pain! She was only supposed to be safe! He felt like punching himself, but what had to be done, had to be done..and it had.  
Usagi painfully looked up at the man she loved, hoping it was some sort of sick joke, or hoping someone would come out and say it was a bad dream. Anything was better than this! ANYTHING!  
Mamoru just looked back coldly, masking all his pain. He sharply turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Usagi alone.  
As Mamoru stepped out of the little room, Motoki rounded on him. "What was that, Mamoru-baka?!?!" Motoki nearly shouted at him. "Was that Usagi-chan in there?"   
"Hai, Motoki, now leave me alone," he said while walking out of the Crown and not looking back.  
Motoki slowly approached the room, unsure of what he would find. What he did find, however, was something he never wanted to see. Usagi was in a fetal position, staring into space, and sobbing at the same time. He walked over to her and encompassed her in a hug.  
"What happened Usagi-chan?" Motoki softly asked her.  
"Mamo-chan.....he...he..broke up with me," she spat through sobs, which ended up in a bigger sob.  
Motoki narrowed his eyes. Mamoru was being a real idiot as of late.   
"Don't worry, Usagi-chan..things will turn out all right," he softly spoke into her ear. He held her and rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back to calm her down. "Let me call Rei to come pick you up, okay?"  
All she could do was nod as tears blurred her vision. 'How could he do this to me? After all we've been through?' She just layed there in the silence, laying there in her loneliness.   
A few minutes later, yelling could be heard in the arcade. Makoto and Rei were two unhappy campers.   
"Where is she?" Makoto yelled at Motoki, who spread his hands out in defense.  
"Motoki, what happened?" Rei screeched out.  
"Come with me, girls," he said quietly and led them to the back room.  
As he opened the door, the girls' jaws dropped. Never had they expected it to be this bad. Rei nearly burst into tears at the site Usagi made.  
"Usagi," she whispered hoarsely. "Usagi, who did this to you?" she yelled. "Who did this to you?!" she yelled even louder.  
"Mamoru," was Motoki's icy reply.  
"Why, I'll beat him into a pulp," Makoto said quietly punching her fist into her palm.  
Rei helped Usagi get up and Makoto helped clean her up. They took her outside to get some fresh air and began a slow, peaceful walk to the temple. Usagi's spark of joy and happiness was gone. All that was left, was a hollow shell named Usagi.   
At the shrine, they were met with a worried Ami, Minako, and two very worried cats. They all came rushing at Usagi as they saw the state she was in, showering her with hugs.   
"Mamoru broke up with her," Rei stated flatly. She was met with gasps and wide eyes. They looked back at Usagi and could immediately see why she was so depressed.   
"Oh, Usagi-chan.." Luna whispered.   
*Beep beep beep*  
Ami's computer began giving off signals as traces of negative energy were picked up.   
"Let's henshin yo, minna!" Ami shouted.   
"Usagi-chan, if you can't do this, we understand completely," Minako assured her.  
"No, minna..I'm going," she replied faintly.   
As the senshi finished transforming, Sailor Mercury pointed out the exact location of the negative vibes.   
"Let's go, minna," she instructed as she began running towards the park.  
The senshi instinctively followed and were soon faced with a weird looking youma. It had knives for hands, vines for hair, and a bikini for clothes.  
"Man, these youmas have got to get a new clothes designer," Sailor Mars muttered under her breath.  
"Stop right there, you hideous wannabe youma!" shouted Minako. All the senshi sweatdropped.   
"Venus, that was lame," Mars whispered in between stifled giggles.  
"Yeah? Well, you come up with something better.." she muttered.  
"We are the champions of justice, the Sailor Senshi, and we will punish you! In the name of Mars..!"  
"In the name of Mercury..!"  
"In the name of Jupiter...!"  
"In the name of Venus...!"  
"and in the name of the Moon.." Sailor Moon weakly half yelled.  
"We shall punish you," the senshi yelled in unison, looking at Sailor Moon worriedly.  
The youma, whom had no vocal chords, could only grunt and charge, aiming its blades at the senshi it thought weakest, Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Moon! Watch out!" shouted Sailor Venus while trying to cut it off with her chain.  
As Sailor Moon was about to be stabbed through the stomach, a pair of warm, familiar arms grabbed her and put her to safety. Sailor Moon's empty eyes looked up at Tuxedo Kamen's concern-filled eyes. She immediately turned around and started walking back to the battle, watching the youma's every move. Before anybody could shout, another youma appeared behind Sailor Moon, stabbing her with its own blade of an arm, right through the side of her back.  
Everyone watched in horror as Sailor Moon's eyes bugged out and her body arched in pain. Blood dribbled down the sides of her mouth as she collapsed and the youma pulled its arm out of her body. The youma's grin was one of pure evil and disappeared.  
Meanwhile, a little girl named Chibi-Usa was walking home from her friend Miaka's house when she saw Sailor Moon fall to the ground in a bloody heap. This reminded her that there really was no Sailor Moon in the future, and she believed she had seen why. She screamed and released the energy from the crescent moon on her forehead.   
'Sailor Moon can't die! She can't!' she thought in agony.  
Tuxedo Kamen quickly saw Chibi-Usa and grabbed her, taking her away from the youma that had just spotted her. The senshi quickly combined their powers, without Sailor Moon and as Sailor Moon would put it, "moon dusted" the youma.  
The senshi slowly looked at Sailor Moon trying to lift herself up out of the dirt, but not succeeding.   
"SAILOR MOON!" they yelled after the initial shock wore off. Tuxedo Kamen was by her side in an instant, holding her.   
"Usako.." he whispered under his breath.  
"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa cried as she came running from beneath a bush. "Sailor Moon, you can't die yet! Sailor Moon!" she cried into Sailor Moon's blood soaked fuku.  
"What do you mean by yet, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Sailor Mercury asked softly.  
"There is no Sailor Moon in the future!" she cried.   
The senshi looked at each other in surprise. They didn't think Rubeus was serious..that is, until now.  
"Minna, she needs to get to a hospital..and fast," Sailor Jupiter calmly stated. They didn't like it, but they had to..even if it meant revealing their identities.   
The senshi quickly did a Sailor Teleport into the emergency room of Tokyo General (AN: it'd be funny if this really did exist, ne? *sweatdrops and giggles*) while calling for a nurse to wheel Sailor Moon in.   
An hour later, a doctor came out wearing a pair of bloody latex gloves that he immediately discarded at sight of the senshi. He cleared his throat and looked around nervously.  
"Uh..Sailor Moon..is uh..in stable condition..you may uh..go see her..she's in uh..room 127," he stated nervously. Nervous just couldn't describe the guy; seeing Sailor Jupiter punching her palm and Mars' fingers light with fire, he just couldn't see straight.  
The senshi immediately took the elevator to the second floor and barged into room 127 where their comrade lay. Sailor Moon weakly opened her eyes and gave a small smile to signal she was alright physically, but her eyes spoke differently of her emotions. Tuxedo Kamen felt very awkward at the moment. He didn't know what he should say. He cleared his throat and the senshi sent evil glares his way daring him to speak one word to their beloved princess.  
He dared.  
"Sailor Moon...I'm..sorry I couldn't be there in time to protect you..it's my fault..gomen nasai," he said weakly. He felt incredibly guilty and couldn't live with it.  
The senshi's glares got harder and more furious by the word. Mars' fingers were mini torches by now and he could feel the sweat sliding down his temples.  
"It wasn't your fault...Mamo-chan..."she whispered, falling into a nightmare filled slumber of her prince breaking up with her countless times.  
The senshi stared as Sailor Moon was crying out for her prince in her sleep, to say he loved her again, and looked at Tuxedo Kamen as he stood there stone faced. Yet if you looked closely, you would see a slight shimmer in his eyes, for tears he had not shed in years were beginning to surface.  
  
  
Hahahaha, minna! You like it so far? E-mail me with your comments to Lunabunny84@aol.com   
my aim name is Lunabunny84 and my icq is 26257531 in the request field, just   
type fanfic  
Arigato for reading, minna!!! *waves goodbye*  
I'll have the next chapter out around next week..and maybe chapter 3 as well!  
  
some definitions for you  
onegai = please  
chan= friendly addition to name, mostly girls  
minna = everybody  
youma= monster  
usako = my little bunny  
gomen nasai = sorry  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Tearful Heart  
Chapter 2  
By Lunar Usako  
  
Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own Sailor Moon, ne? Sooo, I'll have to ask you not to sue me...onegai?  
AN: Stef-chan, this chapter is for you!   
  
Tuxedo Kamen quickly turned towards the window, hiding the tears that threatened to spill down his face. He quickly regained his composure and turned around to face the ang senshi.   
"Listen, I know you all have to go home before anyone starts to get suspicious, so why don't you go now and I'll stay and watch over Usa - I mean, Sailor Moon," he suggested with the calm of a spring breeze. Yet deep down inside, he was shaking like a leaf in a violent windstorm. He was deeply afraid of losing his Usako and he didn't want to fall apart in front of the Senshi. He needed time with his Usako alone.   
Sailor Mars' eyes narrowed, but she heard the truth in Tuxedo Kamen's words. They couldn't stay with Sailor Moon all the time. She quickly turned around and looked towards Sailor Mercury for her input, but shockingly, all she received was a shrug.   
"All right, minna. Kamen's right. We can't stay here with Usagi-chan forever. We have to go home. Let's meet up here right after school tomorrow, agreed?"  
The Senshi all nodded vigorously and murmured their approval. Sailor Mars stopped at the door and glanced at Usagi one more time before she left.   
"Kamen, if anything happens to Usagi-chan, I'm coming for you," she vowed with silent anger.  
As soon as the Senshi were out the door, Tuxedo Kamen quickly rushed to Usagi's side and gripped her hand.   
"Usako," he murmured. "My Usako..."  
He softly planted a kiss on her cheek and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He carefully leaned over her bed and laid his head next to hers on her pillow, inhaling her scent.   
"I could stay like this forever, Usako...just being next to you," he whispered into her hair. About five minutes later, Tuxedo Kamen was sound asleep next to Sailor Moon. Little did the two super heroes know that a pair of green eyes was watching them.   
'I will have my revenge, Sailor Moon. Those pitiful senshi can't always be around to save you...and the minute you're alone, I will have you...'  
Sailor Moon stirred in her sleep, subconsciously feeling an evil presence. Tuxedo Kamen, feeling this through their bond, groggily opened his eyes, and scanned the hospital room. When his eyes fell upon the window, he could have sworn he saw a movement among the leaves of the oak tree beside Sailor Moon's hospital room. He quietly got up in the dark, thanking whatever had possessed him to turn off the light before he sat down next to his Usako. Using the skills he had mastered as Tuxedo Kamen, he slipped next to the window and stole a glance outside. He hadn't prepared himself for what he saw.  
Eyes. Eyes so green and evil, he could feel them looking into his soul.  
Hate. He didn't know how he knew, only that he did know. Yet this person, or creature, hated Sailor Moon with a hate unknown to mankind.  
'I know I've seen those eyes somewhere before,' he thought with frustration. Staring into those eyes, he could recall a time when he saw those eyes....  
~Flashback  
"Endy! Wait for me!" Serenity yelled as she lifted her skirts to chase after her Prince.  
Endymion laughed as he glanced behind him and saw the playful grin on Serenity's face. He stopped running and held his arms out so she could run into his warm embrace.  
Serenity's grin widened and she barreled into Endymion's arms, relishing in the feel of his warmth and listening to the beat of his heart. She let out a sigh of content and looked up at his twinkling eyes.  
"I win," he murmured into her hair.  
Serenity pouted. "And what will your prize be, my Prince?" she asked with a hint of a smile on her lips.  
"A kiss."  
"I think that can be arranged," she whispered as they leaned closer to each other.   
"Prince Endymion!" screeched a woman with orange hair that reached down to mid-back and piercing green eyes.   
The Prince and Princess immediately pulled apart blushing and smoothing out their clothes.  
"Yes, Lady Taeko?" (AN: pronounced Ty-co)   
"Prince Endymion, I just came back from Venus a while ago, and my, it is beautiful. Your mother, the Queen, told me I could find you out here and - who is she?" she asked while pointing at Serenity.  
"This is Princess Serenity of the Moon. Serenity, love, this is Lady Taeko of Lartha. Lartha is a planet just outside our galaxy."  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Princess Serenity said with a slight nod of the head.  
"Yes, well, as I was saying, Prince Endymion, I was wondering if you would like to go to the Venusian ball with me this evening," Lady Taeko asked with a slight blush.  
"I'm sorry, Lady Taeko, but Serenity and I are already attending the ball together. Why don't you ask my brother, Yoshio?" suggested Prince Endymion.  
Lady Taeko was fuming, her green eyes flashing with anger and hatred towards Princess Serenity. Her hands tightly clutched the fabric of her dress and she slowly looked back at Prince Endymion.  
"No...thank you, Prince. I must be headed back to my chambers now. Good bye," she spat while stomping back towards the palace.  
~End Flashback  
"Taeko?" he whispered. Even though Tuxedo Kamen whispered her name, Taeko's eyes widened.  
'Endymion? He...remembers me?' she thought with sudden excitement.  
"Endymion? Endymion! It is you! You do remember me!" she yelled as she threw the windows open using telekinesis and with a jump that would have made any senshi proud, landed into the hospital room without a sound.  
Tuxedo Kamen just stood there with his mouth agape. One minute he was staring at those green eyes, and the next, the owner of those green eyes was standing right beside him.  
"Uh...yes, Lady Taeko. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have perished a thousand years ago?" he asked incredulously. Sure, the question sounded rude, but he hadn't meant it to.  
"I should have, you're right, Prince Endymion. Yet, Metallia saved me during those last days of the Silver Millennium. Why? Did you want me to 'perish'? Well, Prince, I'm here to take you to be mine. I know Beryl also wanted you, yet she failed. I'm not here just to take over the world, my dear Prince. Heavens, no! I'm here for you...and to destroy that pitiful blondie over there. She's caused us all enough trouble! Come, Endymion. Let me show you what happened during those last days of the Silver Millennium. Let me show you how I was saved."  
Taeko began to wave her hands in front of her in an almost liquid motion and seemed to be folding the air into a gateway of some sort. Tuxedo Kamen slowly looked inside and saw magnificent swirls of color and of all things, stars!   
"What...what is that place, Taeko?" he asked in disbelief.  
"It's the dimension between time and reality. It's simple, really. Aren't you a physics man? Ah, don't look at me so surprised. I've been watching you for a while, my dear. Step through and let's watch as history repeats itself...let's see how I came to be with Metallia."  
Tuxedo Kamen quickly stole a glance at Sailor Moon's calm, sleeping form and slowly stepped through, Taeko following behind laughing as the gateway was sealed off.  
"Mamo...chan?" Sailor Moon mumbled in her sleep. "Don't leave me..."  



End file.
